Alex Rariberute
|-|Civilian Outfit= |-|Hero Outfit= Summary Alex Rariberute (More commonly referred to by his hero name, Raijin), is a teacher at U.A High, and the rank 3 Pro Hero. He is the older cousin of a student training at U.A High to become a pro hero, Fujin. Raijin attended U.A High at the same time that Endeavor did. The two became great friends throughout their years at U.A. They both graduated U.A with amazing success. When Raijin first began doing hero work after his time at U.A, he was an immediate success. He became a very popular hero immediately, and was often in the press. After a few years of Hero work, it started to take a mental toll on Raijin. He was often met with expectations by the press and civilians, that he could not always meet. Because of this, Raijin fell into depression. While he was attending U.A, he had depression to a much lower scale, and took anti-depressants every week, as his prescription said. During his first few years as a pro, he stopped taking them due to his success making him incredibly happy. But when he fell back into a deep depression, he began taking them daily, if not more often. Raijin became the rank 3 hero roughly ten years after he first hit the pro hero seen, in his early 30's. He was known for being an extremely capable hero, on the level of his friend Endeavor, and sometimes compared to All Might. In his early 40s, he was contacted by his former principle, Nezu, who had a request for him. Nezu told him that All Might was gonna be taking a break from teaching and wondered if Raijin could sub for a week. Raijin accepted, but told him it would only be a week, after that he would no longer teach. Raijin ended up being an excellent teacher, and the other teachers convinced him to stay. He currently teaches the same class as All Might, on the days in which All Might requires rest. Raijin accompanied the team of Pro Hero's on their mission to rescue Katsuki Bakugo from the league of villains. He was on the seem squad as M.T Lady, Best Jeanist, Gang Orca, and Tiger. Following the retirement of All Might, Raijin became the rank 2 hero. He is proud to have this spot, and even has hopes of challenging Endeavor for the rank 1 spot in the future. Raijin is noted to have an approval rate higher than Endeavor, and is even described as a "Symbol of Hope" in the absence of All Might. Appearance and Personality Raijin has short, brown hair. He is of above average height, and is in quite good shape. In his hero outfit, nearly his entire body is covered in electricity, allowing him to use his quirk more effectively. Raijin is a kind person, caring for each of his students safety. He is known to have depression, but in his current state, he is only taking his meds one every week, if not less. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Alex Rariberute, His hero name is Raijin Origin: My Hero Academia Extended Gender: Male Age: 40s Classification: Pro Hero Affiliation: U.A High (Currently), His own hero agency (Currently) Powers and Abilities Tier: At least 8-B, likely Low 7-B| At least Low 7-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lightning Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Flight with his electricity, Air Manipulation (His quirk allows him to generate electricity and lightning for offensive uses, while he can also use water to attack, he rarely resorts to this.), Weather Manipulation (He is able to call in Thunderstorms, Rain, and Wind. He can utilize the wind in several different fashions, such as to surround himself with a barrier, or to attempt to blow away or stagger his opponent.), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Statistics Amplification via Lightning Shell, Resistance to Lightning based attacks (As shown by his fighting with his cousin). Attack Potency: At least City Block Level (He is far superior to his cousin, Jason. He has shown to be comparable to Endeavor several times.), Likely Small City Level+ (Overwhelmed Tempest in physical combat) | At least Small City Level+ '(Superior to Tempest, Described as one of the greatest heroes of all time. Defeated All for One) 'Speed: Peak Human 'movement speed normally, '''Supersonic+ '''reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Endeavor), possibly '''Massively Hypersonic+ '''attack speed (Lightning moves at this speed) 'Lifting Strength: Class 25 '''(Should be stronger than Deku, comparable to Endeavor) | '''Class 25 Striking Strength: At least City Block Class, likely Small City Class+ (Overwhelmed Tempest) | At least Small City Level+ Durability: At least City Block Level, likely Small City Level+ '''| At least '''Small City Level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Melee Range with Lightning enhanced Melee Attacks, Hundreds of meters with lightning bolts. Standard Equipment: None Notable | A body suit that allows him to have lightning coursing through his body, enhancing his physical strength to the level of Endeavor, and at least high enough to impress All Might. He no longer requires lightning shell in order to access this level of physical strength. Intelligence: Raijin is the rank 3 pro hero, and thus has hundreds of solved cases. He is an expert at not only combat and using his quirk, but tracking people down, and analyzing situations. Weaknesses: While physically strong, his real physical strength is much enhanced when he is in his lightning shell. Key: Rank 3 | Rank 2 Notable Attacks and Techniques Tropical Storm Tropical Storm (トロピカルストーム, Toropikarusutōmu) is Raijins quirk. With this quirk, Raijin is able to create and manipulate lightning. Electricity related quirks presumably run in Raijin's family, as his cousin, Jason, also has a lightning related quirk. Unlike his cousin, Raijin's quirk seems to be much more powerful, though this may simply be due to age and experience. Raijin doesn't simply release volts, instead he utilizes the lightning to enhance his melee attacks, create a protective shell around him, and throw lightning bolts as projectiles. He also has a much better grasp on Air, and water manipulation then his cousin does. * Lightning Shell '''- While Raijin is physically strong normally, he is not normally on the level of other big pro heroes, such as All Might and Endeavor, on a physical scale anyway. Raijin relies on using his quirk to make him physically strong enough to compete with these two, something he does successfully. His shell makes him near immune to all blades and weapons, and his physical strength is enhanced to the level of heroes like All Might and Endeavor. He no longer uses this after his change in costume, which allows him to access this level of physical strength, and slightly stronger, without the need for his shell. This costume is only used in his Rank 2 form. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Anikitos (Bizzarre Fantasy) Anikitos's Profile ( Both were 8-B, Anikitos had his whole arsenal, and Speed Equalized.) Inconclusive Matches: Trivia * Alex's hero name, Raijin, and his cousins hero name, Fujin, is a reference to the Twin Gods of Japanese legend, Raijin & Fujin. In Japanese legends, Raijin is the god of thunder and lighting, and Fujin is the god of Wind. * Raijins Stats are as follows; ** Power: 5/5-A ** Speed: 5/5-A ** Technique: 5/5-A ** Intelligence: 4/5-B ** Cooperativeness: 3/5-C * Raijin has the third highest stat total of all pro heroes, standing behind Zeus and All Might ** He also has a near identical stat total to his best friend, Endeavor. The only stat he is greater than endeavor in is Cooperativeness. Though its likely that just because they share the same power stat, one of them likely still hits harder than the other. Note I do not own this image, it belongs to its rightful owner/s Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Teacher characters Category:Flight Users Category:My Hero Academia Characters Category:Heroes